Problem: Rewrite ${(5^{-8})^{-10}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Solution: ${ (5^{-8})^{-10} = 5^{(-8)(-10)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (5^{-8})^{-10}} = 5^{80}} $